The Start Of Dejection
by Priestess-Yumii
Summary: --Kikyo joined Inuyasha's gang, and Kagome is completely jealous...And thinks Kikyo is up to something. Rate&Comment PLZZ :


⌠HELPP!!!■, villagers were calling.  
As Demons were ripping through the village. Inuyasha took out his Tetseiga,■WIND┘.■.  
He was distracted when soul collectors caught his eye. Then as he gazed at them for too long, Sango and Kagome slashed the demons. ⌠What▓s wrong Inuyasha?You could have gotten us all killed!!!!■, Kagome yelled as she was holding her bow. Inuyasha ignored her and followed the soul collectors.

He saw Kikyo holding something in her hand. ⌠Kikyo┘?■, Inuyasha said as he wondered what she was holding. Kikyo quickly hid the object in her kimono.  
⌠Inuyasha..you startled me■.  
⌠Sorry, I didn▓t mean to■.  
⌠It▓s Okay┘where is Kagome?■ ⌠I▓m not sure┘I left them behind so I could see you■.  
⌠Oh■, Kikyo Answered and felt her cheeks get warm.  
⌠You seem different■.  
⌠In what way do you think I changed?■ ⌠I▓m not sure but your┘■,Inuyasha froze he just couldn▓t find the words to describe how she has changed. She was like the Kikyo he knew 50 years ago .But he couldn▓t tell her that. ⌠Why don▓t you join my little team?■,Inuyasha asked .Kikyo giggled.  
⌠Sure. Why not?■,She replied.■You▓d better head off to look for Kagome and the others,They must be worried about you.■ ⌠Okay■,Inuyasha answered and ran off into the night. As soon as Inuyasha left, Kagome was sneaking up in the bushes. She was jealous that Inuyasha left her for Kikyo. She lost all control, she couldn▓t take it anymore she had to do something about this. Kagome ran right up to Kikyo, grabbed her hair and yelled,■ YOU STUPID WENCH!!! LEAVE MY INUYASHA ALONE HE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!YOU THINK 50 YEARS OF YOUR DEATH ON HIS SHOULDERS WASN▓T ENOUGH!!!■, Kagome didn▓t even realize she referred to Inuyasha as if he was hers. Kikyo didn▓t know what to do, she didn▓t want to hurt her but she had no choice. Kagome punched Kikyo across the face, Kikyo couldn▓t take it. She pulled Kagome▓s hair and punched her in the face. Kagome fell to the floor, holding her cheek as she felt a painful sting come across her cheek. Kagome threatened to kill Kikyo. Kikyo kept feeling guilty about hitting Kagome ,so she vanished into the night, not putting up a fight. Kagome fell asleep under the star-filled sky, wondering if Inuyasha or the others worried about her or not. The next morning Kagome woke up right before the sunrise. She stretched and started off to find Inuyasha and the others at the camp. She walked up a hill only to find Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha laughing, not worrying about her at all. Just when she was about to run to them, she saw someone there with them┘It was Kikyo. She was eating some Ramen she had saved for Inuyasha. Complete jealousy and anger came over Kagome. But she couldn▓t let anyone know.  
⌠Hey guys!!,■ Kagome yelled. But no one even noticed. So she went right to them.■Hey!.■ ⌠Oh, hi Kagome■, the gang replied unconcerned about whatever she had to say. Kagome just sat beside Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Kikyo. Kagome was wondering why Kikyo was here and why she wasn▓t stealing souls or whatever she does.

-------2 hours Later---------

Kikyo went to sit by the oak tree, she took out the object from her kimono and stared at it. Inuyasha saw Kikyo where he always sits so he went to see if something▓s wrong. A tear dropped down Kikyo▓s cheek , Inuyasha looked over Kikyo▓s shoulder and saw the object she was holding┘ Inuyasha gasped he recognized that lipstick, but he just couldn▓t believe it. He gave that to Kikyo 50 years ago, it was his mother▓s. The only remaining belonging that was his mother▓s. And he gave that to Kikyo because he wanted her to know how much he loves her. It was a small shell that can open. Kikyo quickly turned around, ⌠Oh, Inuyasha..■.  
⌠You still have that?.■ ⌠Yes, it▓s been so long.■ ⌠Yeah, I know..but I▓m glad you▓re here with me now,■ Inuyasha then put his arm around Kikyo▓s waist, and held her tightly. He closed his eyes,■ Kikyo I ┘Love you■. Tears streamed down Kikyo▓s face.  
⌠I ┘I...Love you, too■, Kikyo cried as she held him closer, ■Inuyasha I need to tell you something.■

⌠What is it Kikyo?■ ⌠I changed┘ somehow┘ I▓m ┘alive.■ ⌠So that▓s why you seem different,■ Inuyasha thought to himself.  
⌠Haven▓t you noticed, the soul collectors aren▓t with me anymore?■ ⌠How did this happen?■ ⌠I▓m not completely sure┘■ Just then Miroku called out,■ we should be heading off to bed.■So Inuyasha and Kikyo headed back to camp.■Where is Kikyo going to sleep?■ wondered Miroku. ⌠It▓s okay i▓ll sleep in that oak tree,■ replied Kikyo. Kagome nodded in agreement,■ That▓s a good idea.■ ⌠No it isn▓t, she will sleep near me┘just in case┘you know┘because I┘watch the camp┘so yeah┘■Inuyasha blurted out unclearly. Everyone stared at Inuyasha with confusion.  
⌠If Inuyasha sleeps with Kikyo, I sleep with Sango,■Miroku said as he winked at Sango. -----BAMM-----

Miroku got slapped in the face by Sango. Shippo laughed his heart out. ⌠I still think I should sleep in the oak tree,■ Kikyo blurted. Just when Inuyasha was about to disagree┘ OSUWARiiii, Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha▓s face implanted into the ground. Kikyo▓s eyes widened, that was the kotodama she made for Inuyasha 50 years ago. She sort of wished she never made it, because now she feels bad for Inuyasha. Miroku went to sleep by a tree, because Sango wouldn▓t let him sleep near her, with Kirara and Shippo. Kagome sat beside Kirara watching Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo started to walk to the oak tree, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. And pulled her towards him. Their lips almost met┘ ⌠Could I sleep with you tonight Inuyasha? I have a bad feeling.■ Blurted out Kagome. Inuyasha couldn▓t just say ▒No▓ so he let Kikyo sleep in the tree┘For tonight┘.  
During the night, as Miroku slept by the tree, Sango and Shippo slept with Kirara, and Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha shoulder. Kikyo woke up, she couldnt sleep so she sat in the grass gazing up at the stars. Then Inuyasha woke up, he took Kagomes bags and placed them under her head and went to Kikyo.  
⌠What are you doing up?■asked Inuyasha.  
⌠I can▓t sleep■ ⌠Oh┘■, Inuyasha sat down beside Kikyo. Kikyo gazed up at the stars, and Inuyasha gazed upon her beauty. She turned her head towards him and they were gazing into eachothers eyes, ⌠You▓re so beautiful┘■.Then Kikyo smiled slightly and they leaned in to kiss. Kikyo placed her hand on top of Inuyasha▓s. They laid down on the grass and Kikyo placed her head on Inuyasha▓s chest, and they fell asleep.  
Inuyasha▓s Dream┘ ⌠Kikyo, I▓m home! Oh Takara, Yumi, Hiroshi, Kiyoshi my children, where is your mother?■Inuyasha asked with a smile.  
⌠Mommy! Daddy is home!■, Yumi ran to go get her.  
Kikyo came holding a basket filled with fruits.  
⌠Oh, Inuyasha I didn▓t know you▓d be back so early■, Kikyo said as she gave him a kiss.  
Soon the sun began to fade, it was time for the children▓s bedtime.  
⌠Daddy, can you tell us a story?■, Kiyoshi asked with a grin.  
⌠Sure■. Inuyasha replied.  
Yumi, Takara, Hiroshi and Kiyoshi snuggled up in bed,  
⌠What kind of story do you want to hear?■, Inuyasha asked.  
⌠How you met mommy!!■, Takara exclaimed.  
Inuyasha agreed. Kikyo stood by the door listening to Inuyasha▓s story. She smiled, then walked in. The kids were all fast asleep in their bed. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, as she leaned over to her children. She kissed each one on the forehead. Inuyasha did the same. Then Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo▓s wrist, and gazed into her eyes. He passionately kissed her, then they walked into their bedroom and snuggled up together. Inuyasha loved this dream, he loved being with Kikyo, like this. The next morning as he stretched with his eyes closed, he called Kikyo▓s name to check if she was awake. But no one answered so he opened his eyes to find an empty bed. He got up and went to check on his delightful children, but they weren▓t there either. The house was empty. ⌠Where have they all gone?■ Inuyasha wondered. Suddenly the room became dark, everything was dark, he could not see anything. Suddenly, a voice called out,  
⌠Inuyasha, How does it feel to lose everything in your possession.■ This voice, it was familiar┘it sounded like Naraku.What was happening? What▓s Naraku up to? What happened to Inuyasha▓s kids? What happened to Kikyo? Is This some kind of nightmare? 


End file.
